


Down the Mountain

by Severus_Toujours



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Sasil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Toujours/pseuds/Severus_Toujours
Summary: Hasil and Sally Ann go shopping and spend a steamy night together at home. When Hasil goes down the mountain, he makes sure Sally Ann comes too.





	Down the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had sworn off smut because I’m actually quite bashful about it, but season two episode twelve (and the subsequent Twitter banter) was too much to resist. I was essentially forced to write and share this. Starts off pretty fluffy for y’all marshmallow lovers out there too.

Sally Ann parked Butch’s car in one of the few open parking spaces of the Trinity Hills Shopping Center. She and Hasil had driven over an hour to get there, but the one stop shop made it worthwhile.

“You ready?” She unbuckled her seat belt and took off her sunglasses.

He nodded, looking a bit overwhelmed. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen so many cars in one place.”

Sally Ann looked around the congested parking lot and let out a little laugh. “Ya know, I don’t think I have either. It’ll be okay though. Just means we'll get to do a lot of people watchin’.”

Hasil got out of the car and stretched. “People watchin’?”

“Yeah.” She manually locked the doors. “There’s always interestin’ people around places like this.” She held out her hand to him and he accepted it.

“All these stores got different stuff in ‘em?” he asked.

“Yeah. Well, kinda. A bunch of them sell clothes, but different styles and for different occasions…. and prices. I wanna go to that thrift store over there.” She pointed to the opposite side of the shopping center. “Frida says it has way more stuff than the one we go to in Blackburg.”

“Alright. Let’s do it then,” Hasil said, being a good sport. “What are we lookin’ for anyway?”

Sally Ann smiled and skipped a few steps ahead of him. She turned so that she was walking backwards and lifted her shirt enough to show the hair-tie she had keeping her jeans closed. “I need some new pants. Been a tight squeeze lately,” she said. “I also wanna get some picture frames. We can spray paint ‘em and make ‘em our own and…”

Hasil zoned out a little as Sally Ann carried on about DIY projects and home decor. He couldn’t really follow much of what she was talking about, but he loved how her face lit up when she did. All the way to the check-out counter, she rambled on about her plans for a photo gallery in the living room and various ways that they could create a private space for the baby in their tiny apartment. She’d been able to find all the things she'd hoped to at the thrift store. Hasil was just glad that he could pull the money to pay for it all out of his own pocket. He knew she wasn’t a fan of the fighting, and if he was honest, he didn’t much care for the constant black eyes either, but it felt good to provide for his girl and his baby. Everything felt so much more secure than it did a few weeks ago. At least things with Sally Ann did. Things on the mountain were a totally different story and part of Hasil’s heart and mind would always be with his clan. Sometimes that made it hard to live in the moment.

“Hasil? You okay?” Sally Ann asked.

“Yeah. I’m good. I like the new clothes ya picked out for me.”

She knew he was being honest with her, but she could still tell that he was out of his element. Luckily she’d made a list and had no plans to waste time window shopping or wandering around. “Well there are two more stores I wanna pop into, then we can grab some food and head home. How’s that sound?”

Hasil kissed the side of her head and gave her bottom a pat. “Sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

Sally Ann kept her promise and less than an hour later they were sitting down for lunch in the food court area. “Thanks for coming with me, Hasil.”

He took a bite of his sub sandwich before replying. “Ain't nothin’. Whatever makes ya happy. Plus we needed all that stuff ya got for the apartment.”

“Well, we didn’t really need all of it, but it’ll go a long way in makin’ our house feel more homey. Make it ours, ya know?”

“Mhmm. We got some good stuff, but ya know what I liked best?”

“What?”

“The people watchin’.”

 Sally Ann laughed. “You see anythin’ interesting?”

“Well that fella over there has gotten a free sample from every food place here, there’s a kid ‘round the way with wheels on his shoes, and I saw a lil ol’ lady with a pink and blue rat in her bag.”

Sally Ann almost spit out her water. “Are you sure it was a rat? It was probably a dog.”

He tugged at the end of his mustache, contemplating. “Well if ya got dogs that look like rats down here then maybe so. I did see a girl with metal bars in her mouth, so I guess anything is possible.”

“Those were probably just braces, Hasil. They straighten your teeth.” She smiled at her guy. “I love you, you know that?”

“Had my suspicions,” he said.

 

The two finished up their meal and started a lazy stroll back to the car when a store display caught Hasil’s eye. Sally Ann backtracked to see what had his attention.

“Is that a whole store just for baby clothes?” he asked.

The words Baby Boutique were written in calligraphy across the window. “Yep.”

He pointed at a onesie on display with a mountain range and some writing on it. “What does that say?”  

Sally Ann moved to get a closer look and giggled. “It says ‘mountains of trouble.’”

He let out a small laugh himself, and opened the door. “C’mon. We got one more thing to buy.”

 They found the rack with the cute little onesie and saw that it came in three colors: pink, blue, and white.

 “We should get white,” Sally Ann said.

“Why?”

“Well it doesn’t really matter, but down here pink is usually for baby girls, and blue is usually for boys. We don’t know which one our baby is yet.”

 Hasil turned his back to her. “Hold both of ‘em out.”

 “Okay.” Catching on to his plan, she grabbed one pink one and one blue one from the rack. “Ready.”

 He turned around, eyes closed, reaching out in completely the wrong direction.

“I’m over here, Hasil!”

 He chuckled and picked a onesie.

 “Open your eyes,” Sally Ann said.

 Hasil looked down at the pink onesie in his hand. “…Mountains of trouble indeed.”

 

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they made it home. “Are we gonna take the car back to Butch and Frida’s tonight?” Hasil asked as he followed Sally Ann up the stairs to their apartment, eyes focused on her rear as he did.

“No. They said tomorrow mornin’ is fine. Why? Do you wanna go over there?” She looked over her shoulder at him at she unlocked the door.

“Nah.” He had other ideas in mind. After a long day out, all he really wanted to do was kiss and love on the beautiful woman carrying his kid. It’s partly why he’d been resistant to them getting a TV. He saw how much time Butch and Frida spent in front of that thing. He liked that he and Sally Ann were pretty dang good at entertaining themselves.

Sally Ann shrugged. “Okay. Come on inside.”

Hasil put down their shopping bags and kicked off his shoes.

“Happy to be home?” she asked, noticing his rush to get comfortable.

“Yeah. Still think you shoulda let me drive back though.”

“Oh don’t start that again, Hasil. What if we woulda got pulled over or somethin’?”

“We didn’t pass not one cop the whole ride here.” He kissed her neck on the way to the kitchen sink to wash his hands.

“Yeah well…” Sally Ann struggled for words. “Well I’m the boss.”

 He smirked and dried his hands. “You’re the boss?”

“Yeah. You said it yourself, ‘member?”

He watched her walk over to the table and place her bag on it. “Yeah. I remember, but I think there are some exceptions.”

She gave a little snort of a laugh as she sorted through their mail. “Like when?”

When she didn’t immediately hear a response she turned around and was startled to find him standing right behind her.

“Like now,” he said.

She opened her mouth for a witty reply, but no words came out. Sally Ann was very familiar with the mischievous look in his eye and the suggestive tone of his voice. Both were good for turning her into a mumbling mess.

Hasil took a couple of steps back to put some space between them, the smallest of grins playing on his lips. “Take off your clothes.”

Sally Ann was a sucker for this game, modeled after their first time together. The rules, though unspoken, were simple. Hasil makes a request. Sally Ann makes the same request. Hasil asks again. Hasil wins.  

She sighed as she gave into their playful routine. “You take yours off.”

“Take off your clothes,” he repeated.

She held back a smile as she slipped out of her shoes. Next she reached for the buttons on her shirt and began to undo them, teasing him with her tantalizingly slow pace. Hasil made a mental note to make her pay for that later. By the time she was slipping her jeans and panties over her hips, he’d crept half the distance to her. She stepped out of the mound of denim and lace at her feet and looked up at her guy. “Do you wanna…”

Now Hasil was the one at a loss for words. He nodded.

“How much?”

Hasil closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her full on the mouth. He cupped her ass cheeks in his hands, lifted her off the ground, and carefully laid her on their futon.

“How much?” she asked again, a bit breathless.

He trailed his kisses over her collar bone and down to her left breast. “This much,” he said before taking her nipple into his mouth. He shifted from one to the other every once in a while, unable to decide which was sweeter. His fingertips gently explored every inch of her body that they could reach, except the place she wanted him to touch most.

Hasil broke all contact with her skin and sat up— partly to tease her, mostly to remove all of his clothes.

“How much?” she asked for the third time, her voice heavy with lust. He was naked now and she could see very well how much he wanted her, but she needed him to show her.

Her impatience had no impact on his actions. He took his time as he placed his hands on each of her knees and slowly spread her legs apart. She took a sharp inhale of breath as he gently stroked her, with his index and middle fingers. She was already dripping. He made eye contact with her as he put his wet fingers in his mouth and removed them. “This much.”

The action sent a shiver from the top of Sally Ann’s head to the tips of her toes. Hasil started at her knee cap and licked and kissed his way down her inner thighs until she was all but begging him for more. His dick was absolutely throbbing, but nothing was going to make him rush through this. Not even Sally Ann’s occasional expletive and pleading. His lips were so soft and gentle on her skin, but she could feel his strength in the way he effortlessly used his arms to steady her trembling legs. She didn’t know it was possible to be so turned on. His measured and delicate touches had every nerve in her body on edge. She was mentally cursing him, but she had no doubt he’d make her love him for it soon. He always did. 

Hasil felt her whole body tense when he finally positioned himself so that his face was directly between her legs. He gently kissed her pussy, just like he would the lips of her mouth. The light touch made her back arch. Hasil had worked her up good. This wouldn’t take long. He placed his hand on her slightly swollen belly to encourage her to relax back into the mattress. The teasing was over. He dove in. He licked her from her opening to her clit, feasting on every centimeter of her most intimate parts, enjoying the feel, smell, and taste of her. Sally Ann moaned as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth, growing closer to her climax every second. When she tangled her fingers in his hair and began to grind against him, he focused all of his attention on her sensitive bud, sucking and licking until her breaths came quickly and her orgasm washed over her in waves.

Sally Ann was still coming down from her high as Hasil kissed his way back up her body. His long hair trailed over her skin, setting her ablaze all over again. “Was it fine?” he asked like he always did, not expecting a reply. It was very clear that it was far more than fine. He continued to graze his lips up her body, whispering unintelligible things as he did.  As soon as his penis was within her reach, she gripped it and guided it to her opening. He kissed her mouth as he pushed all the way inside of her.

They stayed there, locked in that moment for a few a seconds before Sally Ann moved beneath him, ready to feel more of him. He immediately buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking a few seconds to compose himself. Once he began to move again and develop a rhythm, she rolled them over so that she was on top. His muscles tensed in ecstasy as she smiled and rocked her hips. “Now who’s the boss?”


End file.
